Kaiba's New Life
by Wormapple
Summary: when Kaiba Corp is bought up and the Kaiba bros. are kicked out, who will Kaiba turn to for help? and will living an average life drive kaiba crazy? R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Kaiba's New Life

Hi. Im currently out of ideas for my other two stories and this idea came to me and I decided to do it.

"Morning Seto!" Mokuba Kaiba called as he bounded into his brother's room.

"What is it kid?" Kaiba asked.

"We're in the paper!"

"So?" Kaiba was getting impatient at his brothers actions. He loved his brother more than anything in the world but he was very annoying sometimes.

"It's saying how, during the night, all of our company's stock was bought up!"

"WHAT??????" Seto sprang out of bed and ran to the door to see the paper his brother was waving.

"This… this is impossible. Who could have bought all of Kaiba Corp?"

"I did." Said a voice from around the corner.

"No, that can't be…"

Then Noah Kaiba walked in.

"But… but you're a virtual program! Plus you were deleted! How did you return?

"Hahaha, I have my ways Seto. Kaiba Corp is now MINE! Now get out!"

"Noah! I thought you had changed!" Mokuba cried to his half brother.

"Well I guess I changed back! Now leave my building!"

"Over my dead body!" Kaiba screamed.

"That can be arranged." Suddenly robots with guns on their arms surrounded Kaiba and Mokuba.

"You'll pay Noah, you'll pay." Kaiba said as he left the building and walked out into the street.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"What is it?"

"Where will we go now?"

Kaiba, suddenly realizing that he and his brother were now alone and homeless, broke down and cried.

A/n: What do you think? Wait till you see what Kaiba does to make a new life for him and Mokuba. R&R please!


	2. Beauty and the Brit

A/N: Thanx for all of your reviews! Im surprised I got any! I know Kaiba seems OOC but I mean, he just lost his home, his company, and his money. Now he's poor and homeless. Cut him some slack. And if you're wondering about Noah, there's some clues in this chapter but in later chapters it all comes clear. Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 2: The Beauty and the Brit

"Uhh, I can' believe I'm doing this."

After walking for a few days, Kaiba and Mokuba were standing in front of a huge mansion. After saying that, Kaiba rang the bell.

"I'm coming." Said everyone's favorite British Duelist.

"Kaiba boy?"

"Spare me the welcome Pegasus. We need a place to stay so can we stay here for a while?"

"Sure! What's mine is yours Kaiba boy! Come on in!"

After the "grand tour" Pegasus left the Kaiba brothers in their room while he went into his own room. After setting up, Mokuba was walking down the hall to look at the paintings on the wall. Then Seto heard a scream.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba ran down the hall and found Mokuba in a frozen position with his eye twitching.

"Whets wrong?" he asked.

"P-p- Pegasus!"

"Huh?" Kaiba said, looking up and seeing Pegasus standing there in a Speedo.

"WHAT?" Kaiba yelled in shock.

"Come on Kaiba boy, why don't you come down to the pool?"

Pegasus grabbed his 2 guests and dragged them down to the pool where he jumped in and Mokuba sat on the side, slowly rocking his body. Kaiba stood against the wall.

"Come on in Mokuba, the water's fine. Tee he."

"Um, no thanks." Mokuba said in reply.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Pegasus said as the pool started to bubble.

"Gross! Pegasus that's just sick!" Mokuba said, as he started to run off however, while running he slipped and fell into the pool.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he ran out of the pool and into the mansion.

That night Kaiba was tucked into the bed so tight he could barely breathe. Mokuba was curled up in a ball under Kaiba's coat on the floor.

"Mo…ku…ba." Kaiba gasped.

"No more bubbles, no more bubb… yes Seto?" he responded.

"Help… me."

Mokuba helped loosen Kaiba's blankets.

"We've got to get out of here." Mokuba said.

"Yes we do." Kaiba agreed.

The next morning Kaiba approached Pegasus.

"Umm Pegasus? Thanks for all your help but we've got to get going.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me for one last swim?"

"Uh, yeah, im sure."

Then the two brothers left Pegasus's mansion and started walking.

"Umm, Seto, now where do we go?"

"D'OH!" Kaiba face faulted.

After walking back to Domino, Kaiba and Mokuba found themselves in front of another door after ringing the bell. After a few seconds it was opened by…

"Mai, we need a place to stay. Can we stay here?" Kaiba hurriedly asked.

"Why, what's wrong with your mansion?" The blond asked the former millionaire.

"It's umm, being fumigated. A bug laid eggs in Mokuba's room."

"Buggies! AHHHH!" Mokuba screamed.

Mai thought to herself "_If I can seduce Kaiba, maybe I can horn in on some of his fortune Hehehe." _Out loud she said, "Sure, you two can stay here."

"Thanks." Kaiba said as he walked in.

That night while he was brushing his teeth, Kaiba saw Mai walk by in a very revealing outfit.

"OO;" the look on Kaiba's face.

"What's wrong Kaiba, you don't like how I'm dressed?" Mai asked in a sweet voice.

"N..no, I think it's the breast, I mean best outfit ever."

"Hehehe, you want to come to my room? I only have one spare room anyway."

"No, I'll just bunk with Mokuba tonight." He said as he ran into the room.

"Mokuba, we gotta get out of here!"

"Why Seto?"

"We just do!"

The next morning…

"Well Mai thanks for your… hospitality… but we have to go."

"Ok, see ya around Kaiba."

""Seto, now we've got to find ANOTHER place to stay."

"Don't worry Mokuba, we will."

So what did you think? I put a lot of work into this so no flames please. But constructive criticism is welcomed, so are complemints.


	3. Best Friends

A/N a few things to say:

Blacksapphiremillennia: 1. Kaiba was using that as excuse to Mai. And I didn't see that as a flame, that's just my standard thing.

And thanx random dude

Kaiba and Mokuba were walking around Domino, looking for any place with the lights on. After walking for 3 blocks, they finally found a rinky-dink apartment. They rang the bell and a scream was heard.

"DAMN IT! I was on tha last level. Who's at da door?"

"Uhhh, Seto, did that voice sound familiar to you?" Mokuba asked.

"A little TOO familiar." Kaiba said as Joey opened the door.

"KAIBA?" Joey screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled a random voice in the background.

"Kaiba, wat ya doin here?" Joey asked.

"I need a place to stay."

"Yeah! Noah came back and took over Kaiba Corp! We tried staying with Pegasus and Mai but it didn't work out!" Mokuba said.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled, "DON'T TELL WHEELER!"

"Sure! You can stay here Kaiba! Just so long as ya don't call me a mutt or a dog or anytin'." Joey said.

"Thanks, I guess." Kaiba said as he and Mokuba walked in and Joey showed them around. That night Kaiba slept in Joey's bed and Mokuba on the couch, while Joey was in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"You sure I can have the bed Wheeler?" Kaiba asked for the 5th time.

"Im sure Kaiba. Good night."

"Kaiba thought to himself, "Maybe Wheeler isn't so bad, maybe he's really a nice guy." Then he saw something glinting in the light above him. "Huh?" he said. Then a car drove by and the headlights illuminated Joey holding a knife above Kaiba's head.

"AHHHHHH!" Kaiba screamed.

"Whassamata?" Joey said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"You… you were trying to kill me!" Kaiba gasped.

"This? This is just a toy! I found it under my bed and I was puttin it on the shelf above my bed!" Joey explained.

"A… a toy? You're nuts. I'm sorry Joey but we have to leave."

"Awright. See ya around Kaiba."

Kaiba and Mokuba packed up and started walking down the block.

"That's it. Our only option is to take Kaiba Corp back!" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba and Mokuba turned to see Yugi taking out the garbage.

"Yugi?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you lost your company?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Kaiba said. "Noah came back and took over."

"That's terrible! You can stay here for the night and tomorrow, I'll do all I can to help you gain back your company."

"Thank you Yugi."

The three boys walked in and slept until the next morning.

Yugi woke up at 7:00, like he always did, and went downstairs to do his chores and watch TV. Then Kaiba and Mokuba came down and they started planning.

"Im planning on challenging Noah to a duel." Kaiba said. "It seems like the only challenge I know he'll accept. But what he doesn't know is that before we left, I changed my deck." Kaiba told Yugi.

"You did?" That's a great idea. Now you have some surprises for Noah! You can also have some of my leftover cards, if you need them." Yugi replied.

A few hours later, it was time. Yugi had called all of his friends, Duke, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. All of them were helping Kaiba. As much as he hated it, he knew he couldn't do it without them. Kaiba rang the bell and was buzzed in by Noah's security.

"Lets go." Kaiba said as the group walked through the door.

So how'd you like it? Next is the semifinal chapter. Kaiba and the team make their way through Kaiba Corp, what will happen to the individual members? Will they be able to beat Noah? R&R. No flames please.


	4. The Challenges

Sorry it took so long 2 do this. I couldn't think of an evil enough challenge Noa gives. But now I have one so lets go!

As the group walked through the hall, the door closed behind them. As they kept walking they started to get cold.

"Is anyone else getting cold?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. Its weird, like Noa messed around with the AC or something." Yugi said as they walked further.

"Yugi! That looks like…" Tea said.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood!" Yugi said as Yami took over.

"Yugi! We challenge you…" Weevil said.

"To a two on two duel!" Rex finished.

"Yugi, I'll duel with you." Joey said.

"Thank you. All right you two. We accept. Kaiba, you and the others go on."

"Ok. Lets go." Kaiba said as he continued with Duke, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba.

"I'll start off by summoning my Jirai Gumo!" Weevil said. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I'll summon my Blast juggler and end my turn." Rex said.

"I'll Place a monsta' face down and end my turn" Joey said, turning to see how Yugi would end the first cycle of the duel.

"I summon, Gazelle, the king of mythical beasts! Next I'll activate rush recklessly! Now, I'll attack Jirai Gumo! Since their attack is equal they're both destroyed. That ends my turn."

Meanwhile.

"Kaiba… Duke… Tristan… WHERE ARE YOU?" Tea yelled. She had accidentally wandered down a hall. She was in the middle of freaking out when she saw an all too familiar face."

"Mwahahaha, does the darkness scare you Tea?" Panik said as he stepped out.

"Panik!" Tea said as she had a flashback to Duelist Kingdom.

Yugi summoned Catapult turtle to launch his gaia the dragon champion at Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions and defeats him.

"I'm here to defeat you and claim my revenge on Yugi by killing his girlfriend! When I defeat you, I'll kill you!"

"Then let's duel! I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Tea called, responding to Panik's challenge

In another hallway, Tristan and Duke were tied to a wall, each having lost to a dark doppelganger of Serenity. She defeated them both in a duel and left them hanging there.

Kaiba had managed to defeat her but him and Mokuba couldn't free Tristan and Duke.

"Let's go Mokuba, we'll come back for them later." Kaiba said, running down the hall.

As they ran, they fell down a hole and landed outside the KC executive office.

Back at the four-way duel the life points are:

Yugi: 100

Joey: 700

Rex: 2400

Weevil: 2200

Rex had just used the ability of his Chaos Emperor Dragon and destroyed all the cards on the field and in the hands. Now Joey draws and plays his…

"Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards!" He said.

Joey thought to himself, "I have my Gilford the lightning and exchange. I need to risk this. If Yugi gets what I hope he gets, I can win." Then he ended his turn.

"I activate my own pot of greed." Yugi said.

He drew 5 star twilight and exchange.

"Now I activate Exchange! I pick Joey as the target."

Yugi took Joey's exchange and Joey took Yugi's 5 star twilight. They had a plan.

Rex and Weevil each passed their turns, drawing useless cards.

Joey draws Monster reborn. Then he Plays 5 star twilight and sacrifices 3 Kuriboh brothers for Gilford and attacks Weevil and defeats him.

Yugi draws a useless card and ends his turn. Rex is getting nervous after Weevil's defeat so he activates pot of greed, draws, plays a card face down and activates Hinotama and defeats Yugi. Then for Joey's turn he attacks with Gilford despite Rex's face down card. Rex activates Waboku and saves himself for one turn. He then draws his offerings to the doomed and destroys Gilford. Then Joey draws his final card, Monster Reborn. With it he revives Gilford and defeats Rex. Then He and Yugi run off to find the others.


	5. Challenges End, Beginning of the Battlin...

"Reaper of the cards, attack her!" Panik yelled.

"I activate Woboku! My Life points are safe, Panik." Tea called back. With their life points set at an even 2000 each, the reaper of the cards could have really damaged tea's life points.

"Now I activate graceful charity!" Tea declared. "I can draw 3 but have to discard two. I discard my dark magician girl and Marie the fallen angel. Then I end my turn."

She thought to herself, "Panik's combo is really good. His Rivalry of warlords trap says we can each summon only one type of monster, mine's spellcaster like the dark magician girl. His is zombies. Then his DNA Surgery turns all monsters to zombies so I can't summon any monsters."

"Reaper of the cards, attack her! KILL HER!" Panik screamed again. This time, Tea had to accept the attack and her life points were down to 750.

For the start of the turn she drew just what she needed, Dust Tornado! If she plays it face down now, next turn she can destroy Panik's Rivalry of Warlords.

"I place one card face down and a monster in defense mode!"

"Now I summon Zombie Tiger! I can beat you this turn! Reaper of the cards, ATTACK!"

"Hold on Panik, I activate dust tornado! Destroy the Rivalry of Warlords!"

"It doesn't matter! My Zombie tiger can still defeat you!"

"Wrong! My defense monster is, The Mystical Elf! She has 2000 Def points!"

"NO!"

Panik:1350

"Yes! Now for my turn I activate Shield and Sword! This gives my elf 2000 attack points and I switch her into attack and play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl! Now my two monsters, attack!"

Panik:0

Tea:750

Then Yugi and Joey run up as Panik fades away.

"Tea!" Yugi called.

"Yugi, Joey!" She called back. "I just beat Panik but he disappeared."

"The same thing happened with Rex and Weevil" Joey told her.

"Come on, we have to find the others." Yugi said, walking off.

They found Duke and Tristan and Yami used the millennium puzzle to free them. Then They Saw Kaiba in front of the doors.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called to him.

"Yugi, stay back. This is our battle" Then the two Kaiba brothers walked into the room, the doors locking behind them.

Then a glass tube came down and captured Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called to him and then he heard laughter.

"Mokuba!" A high pitched, mocking voice said.

Kaiba turned to see Noa on the other side of the room.

R&R Next chapter is last.


	6. Battling Brothers! Seto vs Noa!

I don't own Yugioh or any cards. All I own is Skull King Shinato and Magic Rejuvenation. Also, I changed Kaiba's deck a little.

Ch5

Super Kaiba Brothers MELE!

"NOAH!" Kaiba called across the room.

"Ah, Seto, I knew you'd return eventually."

"Tell me, how did you come back to this world."

"I'll tell you, if you duel me! If you win you gain control of Kaiba Corp. and you'll never hear from me again. If I win, you have to be my slave and do anything I want!"

"Deal, as long as you tell me how you got here."

"Fine. However, we won't be using duel disks. We'll duel old fashioned style, on the KC Duel Arenas!"

The two duelists stepped onto the platforms, which brought them to the dueling consul. Mokuba could do nothing but watch from his glass prison.

"I'll start off Noah, by playing Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards." To himself, Kaiba thought, "_I have Graceful Charity, X dragon head, Y dragon cannon and z metal tank, I also have the creator incarnate, the creator and monster reborn! I can hopefully do a lot with this."_

_"_Next I'll activate graceful charity! Discarding my z metal tank and x dragon head! Then I'll summon the creator incarnate, then offering it as tribute to special summon The Creator in defense mode! Next, I'll discard y dragon cannon to revive x head cannon thanks to my Creator's effect, then I'll activate monster reborn to revive y dragon cannon! Next I play the card I got with graceful charity, magic rejuvenation. By removing my creator from play, I can revive my monster reborn! And play it on my z metal tank!"

" Now I summon the XYZ Dragon Cannon! Now it's your turn!"

"Hmm, nice move Seto but I'll play 1 monster in defense mode and 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"That's it? You'll have to do better than that. I play a card face down and attack!"

"Activate Negate attack!" Noah cried, activating his trap card.

"Fine then, it's your turn!"

"Hahaha, I end my turn."

"You pass? FOOL! I play another card face down and ATTACK!"

"YOU'RE THE FOOL! YOU ATTACKED MY MORPHING JAR #2!"

"Morphing Jar #2?" Seto asked.

"It returns all monsters on the field to the deck and we shuffle and draw until we have the same amount of 4 star or lower monsters! Everything else is discarded! Next I activate null and void! This sends all cards we draw to the graveyard, obliterating our decks! When I end my turn, you can't draw and you lose! But just in case I play a monster in defense mode and a card face down and it's your turn."

"Activate cards!"

"WHAT?"

"I flip Scapegoat and offerings to the doomed!"

"What will that do?" Noah asked.

"Now, I have 4 scapegoats. My offerings to the doomed causes me to give up my draw phase to destroy a scapegoat so I don't draw and I don't lose!"

"I'll activate my own offerings to the doomed to destroy a scapegoat and flip my FIBER JAR! This returns our graveyards to our decks and we draw new cards. Now I play Shinato's ark!"

"No, not again!"

"I summon SHINATO, KING OF A HIGHER PLANE!"

"Ahh!" Kaiba gasped as he watched Shinato leave the ark.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Shinato with the summoned skull in my hand!"

"WHAT?" Kaiba screamed.

"AND NOW I SUMMON, SKULL KING SHINATO!"

"Oh my…" Kaiba whispered as the new beast formed."

"With a 3500 attack power, you're in major trouble Seto. Now, ATTACK!"

Noah: 8000

Kaiba: 4500

"Your turn, Seto" Noah chuckled.

"I pass." Kaiba said.

"Shinato ATTACK!" Noah screamed.

Noah: 8000

Kaiba: 1000

"I have to draw something good." Kaiba said to himself. "Please, deck, don't fail me." Then Kaiba's deck started beating like a drum, or a heart. "What? Could this be…?"

"Hurry up and draw Seto!" Noah called.

"It is," Kaiba confirmed. "It's the heart of the cards." Kaiba drew and his face light up. "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"One card? You're finished Seto. SHINATO ATTACK!"

"ACTIVATE LAST TURN!"

"NO!"

"I choose my BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

"My Skull King will win! I flip Rush Recklessly, raising my monster to 4200 attack points!"

As Noah's attack continued, he realized the fault in his plan.

"The Blue eyes ultimate has 4500! Not 3500!"

Noah's monster was destroyed and Kaiba won.

Mokuba was freed from his prison and ran over to Kaiba and hugged him.

Crying, he said, "Seto, Noah came back because of me. I was looking for the KC recycle bin and I found the programs for the virtual world and Noah. I revived Noah and created a computer brain. I found Noah's actual body and implanted the brain in the body, linking it to his nervous system. This is how he moved. I brought Noah back to life, I'm sorry Seto."

"Its Ok Mokuba."

Then Noah left and with his final parting words he said, "Seto, I'm sorry".

FIN 

So, how did you like it? I actually wrote this chapter after the second one. Then I started 3. I hope you all liked it. I'm starting a new fic soon, so check back.


End file.
